Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving mechanism, and especially to a lens driving mechanism with integrated circuit elements.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional cameras, video recorders, and mobile phones can often collide with objects or be otherwise impacted by external forces during day-to-day use. As a result, their inner optical systems may vibrate and cause a captured image to be blurry. Patent document TW I578094 discloses an optical image stabilization device, wherein its inner coil may interact with a corresponding magnet after passing a current, which allows the lens holder that is secured to the coil to move along the direction of the optical axis of the lens, as well as along a horizontal direction that is perpendicular to the optical axis. This can provide auto focusing (AF) and optical image stabilization (OIS), which help to ensure better image quality. However, in conventional optical image stabilization devices, the integrated circuit element for driving the coils are usually disposed at an external part of the lens driving mechanism. As a result, the volume of the optical image stabilization device may be very large, which can be a disadvantage in the performance tests of the lens driving module and the integrated circuit element.